1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card processing apparatus having card rest means (card tray), and more particularly to a card processing apparatus in which a card resting on the card rest means may be transported to reader means for reading information recorded on the card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A card processing apparatus is known in which a card may be nipped between rollers so that information recorded on the card may be read. Such a conventional card processing apparatus has been of the type in which the card is manually inserted into the nip between the rollers and therefore, the card might sometimes be inclined when nipped, and the occurrence of such inclination might have caused inconvenience to the subsequent transport of the card. In a further apparatus which has been provided with a guide to avoid the above-noted problem, an introduction means has been provided to the opening of the guide to facilitate the insertion of the card, whereas the conventional introduction means which has been provided simply by enlarging the opening could not sufficiently perform its function in terms of the ease with which the card may be inserted, the accuracy with which the card position may be confirmed, etc. Further, when the information recorded on the card was to be transferred onto a paper leaf, the conventional card processing apparatus has involved the procedures of letting the card and the paper leaf be nipped separately between respective pairs of rollers.